Mientes
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: jacob engaño a nessie y ahora va a luchar por lo que el considera es suyo. esta bueno pasen plis.3 capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**nada es mio todo es de meyer. que para mi es mi escritora favorita. esto le paso a mi sister decidado apra mi **NESSIE POV

* * *

UNA LLAMADA BASTO PARA QUE MI MUNDO SE CAYERA EN MIS PEDAZOS, CREI EN EL, LE DI TODA MI VIDA Y ME ENAMORE COMO NUNCA

FLASHBACK

-NESS TE LLAMAN – TIA ALICE GRITO DE LA SALA

-GRACIAS TIA. CONTESTO EN MI CUARTO- LEVANTE EL TELEFONO

-HOLA- ESA VOZ CLARO ERA

-HOLA JAKE- MI NOVIO. DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO ESO ERA. YA CASI HACIAMOS UN AÑO

-NESSIE TE HABLO POR QUE QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO- LO NOTABA NERVIOSO

-QUE PASA AMOR-

-NESS, TENGO OTRA-¿Qué? NO LO DIJO. ME QUEDE CALLADA POR QUE SABIA QUE MIS SOLLOZOS SALDRIAN SI HABLABA

-NESS LO SIEN…-PERO ANTES DE QUE DIJERA ALGO COLGE.

ME PUSE A LLORAR COMO NUNCA CREI HACERLO,

FINBLASHBACK

DESPUES DE ESO NO SALI. MIS AMIGAS ME BUSCABAN PERO SIEMPRE DECIA QUE NO TENI GANAS. UN DIA EN LA ESCUELA CLAIRE Y LIZZIE LLEGARON CONMIGO

-YA BASTA RENESSME- ME GRITO CLARIE

.NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASI –CONTINUO LIZZIE

-¿DE QUE HABLAN?- DIJE

-RENESME MIRATE ESTAS FLACA. MIRA ESAS HOJERAS. TE QUIERES MATAR O QUE. LIZZIE Y YO YA NO TE SOPOTAMOS, REACCIONA- YO NO DECIA NADA SABIA QUE TENIAN RAZON Y MUCHA.

- SOLO ESTOY ENFERMA-

- SI CREAS QUE NO SABEMOS QUE ES POR EL IDIOTA DE JACOB-

-NO LO INSULTES- LE GRITE AMI AMIGA-

-¿Y TODAVIA LO DEFIENDES?- ME REPORCHO CLAIRE

- ES QUE….- NO PODIA

-¿RENNESSME DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO LO SIGUES QUIERIENDO?- LIZZIE TENIA RAZON

-SI. AUN LO QUIERO- LES GRITE

- HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE, SABES OJALA TE ARREPIENTAS- CLARIE SE DIO LA MEDIA VUELTA JUNTO A LIZZIE

-NO ESPEREN TIENEN RAZON, TRATARE DE OLVIDARLO.

Y POR FORTUNA MIA LO CONSEGUI, EMPEZE A SALIR CON ALEC EL HERMANO DE LIZZIE. CUANDO ME LO PRESENTO SUPER QUE CON EL SI OLVIDARIA A JAKE, ERA TODO LO QUE CUALQUIER CHAVA QUSISIERA TODO.

_3 MESE DESPUES _

ESTABA ESPERANDO A ALEC CUANDO MI CELULAR SONO, PENSE QUE ERA EL.

-HOLA- SALUDE MUY CONTENTA

-QUE BUENO QUE TE ALEGRE OIRME- ESA VOZ

- QUE QUIERES.

-HABLAR CONTIGO NESS- DIJO

- TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR, BLACK- DIJE

-POR FAVOR RENESME, ESCUCHAME.

-NO YA TE ESCUCHE UNA VEZ Y NO LO VOLVERE A HACER- Y COLGE. NO QUERIA VOLVER A SABER NADA DE EL. EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGO ALEC.

-HOLA AMOR- ME TOMO DE LA CINTURA Y ME BESO

-HOLA. DIJE RECUPENRANDO LA FELICIDAD QUE EL ME PRODUCIA .

DESPUES DE ESA MAÑANA CASI TODOS LOS DIAS JACOB ME LLAMABA TRATANDO DE QUE NOS VIERAMOS. LES DIJE A MIS AMIGAS PERO ELLAS DIEJRON QUE NO Y PUES NO ME QUEDO DE OTRA MAS QUE NO VOLVER A PENSAR EN EL.

-VAMOS A UNA FIESTA- GRITAMOS MIS AMIGAS

- ¿A dónde SI SE PUEDE SABER?

-PUES CON TU NOVIO Y LOS NUESTROS- ME ACLARO CLAIRE

- PUES NO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE NO- NO SERIA TAL MAL IR A UNA.

YA EN LA FIESTA ME ENCONTRE CON SETH Y AMIGAS SE FUERON A BAILAR MIENTRAS YO ESPERABA A ALEC. SENTI UNA MANO EN MI HOMBRO Y PENSE QUE ERA EL

-HOLA AMOR- DIJE VOLTEANDOME

-HOLA CORAZON- PERO NO ERA ALEC- PENSE QUE YA NO ME IVAS A DECIR ASI

- PENSE QUE ERES ALGUIEN MAS- CONTESTE Y VOLVIA AVOLTEARME

-¿PENSASTE QUE ERA TU NOVIO?- DIJE TRATANDO DE QUE YO LO MIRARA

- SI ESO PENSE-

- YA VISTE QUE NO…….. PODEMOS BAILAR MIENTRAS EL LLEGA- DIJO EN MI ODIO Y POR PRIMERA VEZ SU VOZ NO ME ESTREMECIO

- NO GRACIAS, YO NO BAILO-

- CLARO QUE SI, ACUERDATE- DIJO

- QUISE DECIR YO NO BAILO… CONTIGO JACOB- LE ACLARE

- VAYA TE HAS VUELTO FRIA-

-SOLO CON QUIEN LO MERECE- ME TOMO DE LA CINTURA Y ME LLEVO A AL PISTA DE BAILE

-VAMOS A BAILAR- DIJO Y MIS AMIGAS VOLTEARON AVERME CON UNA INTERROGACION EN SUS CARAS.

MIENTRAS BAILABAMOS NO HABLE. EL DECIA COSAS PERO YO NO LE HACIA CASO.

-NESSIE NO CREAS QUE ME VOY A DAR POR VENCIDO- AGREGO

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?

- TU ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS- ME ACLARO

-JAJAJ NO ME HAGAS REIR- ME BURLE

-NO ES BROMA NESS Y CUANDO QUIERAS DE LO CONFIRMO-

-LARGATE- DIJE Y SALI DE ALLI.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES

DESDE ESA FIESTA NO PODIA SACAR SUS PALABRAS DE MI CABEZA, SABIA QUE JACON ERA CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA

COMO SIEMPRE SALI A LA CALLE CON CLARIE, Y UNA CAMIONETA SE ACERCO A DONDE NOSOTRAS ESTABAMOS. JACON BAJO Y ME DIJO

-VENGO A DESMOSTARTE LO QUE DE DIJE- EN ESE MOMENTO NO SUPE QUE HACER.

* * *

**TODO ES UNA LOCURA QUE DE MI CABEZA SALIO, AJJAJA, COMENTEN PLIS. AKI NO ACABA FALTA UNO CHAO. SI VEO QUE LES INTERESA SUBO EL ULTIMO CAP. POR QUE SON DOS . ARTOS. PERO SI NO PUES YA NO SUBO NADA. TE ENGAÑ CHAO SI LO SUBO. BESOS**


	2. Es hora de decir adios

Es hora de decir adiós

* * *

JACON BAJO Y ME DIJO

-VENGO A DESMOSTARTE LO QUE DE DIJE- EN ESE MOMENTO NO SUPE QUE HACER

* * *

-podemos hablar- el me miro de aquella manera tan propia de el

- ¿sobre qué?- cuestione

- tú sabes muy bien de que hablo-

- pues yo no quiero hablar- le dije y le di la espalda

-perfecto. Entonces solo escúchame- sentí su esencia detrás de mí

Hice que no escuchaba y trate de ignorarlo, pero mi estúpido corazón no me dejo hacerlo

-mira se que te defraude y que nunca debí engañarte pero entiéndeme lo nuestro empezaba a hacer una rutina y yo ya no lo soportaba- mientras él hablaba yo me voltee para mirarlo y pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad no mentía-ahora aunque sé que es muy tarde. TE AMO más que a nada en este mundo por favor regresa conmigo no soy nada sin ti- una parte de mi quiso gritarle que sí que lo amaba, quiso volver a estar con él, que iba a regresar a esos momentos donde nada importaba solo nuestro amor, pero la cara de Alec vino a mi cabeza, no podía hacerle esto no se lo merecía

-lo siento, no puedo –

-¿porque no?-

-estoy con Alec y tú lo sabes- bajo su mirada, triste- no puedo hacerle esto-

-dime ¿Qué le debes?- su voz se cargo de ira

-Jacob- contrajo la cara de dolor yo nunca le decía Jacob – el solo trata de hacerme feliz. No puedo pagarle así-levanto su mirada y camino hacia a mi

-reneesme, mírame, mírame y dime que no me amas – lo mire pero ni boca no articulaba palabras, baje la mirada -¿sabes? Siempre soñé con llevarte lejos, solo tú y yo nadie más, ni engaños, ni mentiras, ni Alec, nada solo tú y yo –

en sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor. Mi alma me gritaba que lo consolara –siempre pensé que esto duraría- prosiguió- no sé que mas decirte, ni qué hacer.

-no te hagas daño- los sollozos no me dejaban hablar- y no me lo hagas a mí, me duele verte sufrir-

-por lo menor todavía sientes lastima por mi-gruño

-¡NO!, yo no dije eso. Jake solo no lo hagas más difícil-

-¿es hora de decir adiós?- murmuro Jake, con tristeza

-es hora de decir adiós- afirme

-te puedo pedir una última cosa- espere. Ojala no fuera un beso

-sí. Lo que quiera- le aclare. El espero. En esos segundos en el que él no hablaba, recordé todo lo que pase con é confianza que ya había entre los dos y que el perdió, lo juegos en que los dos éramos dos niños que buscaban una aventura, las cenas en el prado, las noches que pasábamos viendo las estrellas, sus besos, sus ¡malditos besos!

- cuida mi corazón- se acerco, vacilante, tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Había olvidado lo bien que se siente, me beso en la mejilla después pego su frente a la mía- Te amo

Después se fue, dio la media vuelta y arranco dejándome el corazón hecho trizas.

Algo vibro en mi pantalón, mi celular, vi quien era lo que me faltaba, Alec.

Ignore la llamada en estos momento solo podía pensé en Jacob y en lo mucho que lo amo..

* * *

**No es todo claro que no falta uno el mas interesante y prometo lo hare mas mas mas mas mas largo. **

**aclaracion: no odio a jacob, claro que no, solo que pues no me imagine a ninguna otra pareja en esta historia. **

**¿les gusto? ¿y les dio asco? lo que sea comentenl. lo agradecere. **

**caho chicas **

**ATT. DEMI ANRUBIO **

**BYE **


End file.
